Invasion
Invasion is the first story set in the Icharus Dimension which is practically identical to the Primary Universe. Teridax relocates to a new dimension with intent to conquer the denizens of his own. Story Prologue: Awakening(4 Days After Universe Collapse(Primary)) Run Diagnostic: START '' '' Energy Regulation Check: Complete, Core processer running at maximum efficiency, power core stable. '' '' Kinetics Systems Check: Complete, protosteel shell is completely functional and mobile. '' Transporting Essence from containment unit to Armor…… Please stand by…….'' '' Internal Essence Check: Complete, essence is 100% contained.'' '' Welcome back, Teridax.'' Entry I: Departure(7 Days After Universe Collapse(Primary)) Finally, this body is complete, and I am almost ready to fight again. I have been very busy over the last week, and have not had a chance to reflect as I now am. I am beginning this recording of my actions so that those who I rule over in the years to come will understand my new beginning. I am currently in a sub-sub-basement of the Brotherhood fortress on Destral, overseeing preparations for my departure. Besides the slight undertone of working mechs, it is quiet. Much has happened within the last week, which is why I am recording this first entry before I leave. There may not be time for reflection for quite some time once I reach my destination. My name, of course, is Teridax, and I was once ruler of the Universe, which was a construct built by the great beings and which housed many populations of lesser beings. Unfortunately, I underestimated the power of Mata-Nui and the inhabitants of Spherus Magna. The story of my defeat is recorded already, and I must not dwell on it, but it has taught me something: to never leave an issue unresolved. It is not enough to cast out and defeat your opposition, it must be completely destroyed; obliterated so that there is no trace of it remaining. I dedicate myself to this in my future plans: that any with the potential to oppose me be destroyed. Luckily for me, they made the same mistake as they always do, to assume that the death of the body is equivalent to the death of the spirit. The first two days after the collapse were the least eventful for me, I left the CPU of the Universe construct and relocated to the nearest mobile mech −a repair bot− as soon as I realized that the fatal blow was struck. As inhabitants migrated out of the universe, I traveled first to the island of Artakha, for he too had left the universe, and his fortress offered the machinery I would need to forge the protosteel which makes up all Makuta armor. There, I began work on the basic components that would make up my new body. It took 2 days to complete the armor that now houses my antidermis, but that is delicate −and extremely important− work. When a Makuta is not inhabiting a body of his own, transferring his identity to a new form typically requires special equipment. This drove me to Destral −still in a purely robotic body− with the armor. It was there, on the 4th day after the collapse, that I was truly reborn. The armor still needed to be reinforced, as it was only a single-layered body of protosteel. I found the mechs that could meld micro plate to this armor on the island of Daxia. Shortly after this I traveled to Nynrah where mechs were acquired that could create a powerful weapon for me. Of course, they did not have the necessary materials there, so I was forced to travel to and scrape from the vast reserves hidden beneath Odina. I had to go to Metru-Nui to re-forge my Kanohi, the Kraahkan. Once I had gathered all that I needed, I decided it would be best to bring it all together underneath Destral, where one of the greatest single pieces of technology was stored. I am waiting for the Dimensional Gate to charge as I write this, diverting all emergency power on Destral to do so. The Dimensional Gate is one of the best kept secrets in the universe. Only Miserix was aware of its existence, that is, before I detected it while I was in control of the Universe. It is a very large gateway that harnesses the same power as the Kanohi Olmak, and combines it with the abilities that Voporak uses. It allows a being to travel to specific points in time in other dimensions that are nearby in force-dimensional anti-space (though it cannot allow transport though time in this one). The dimension known as Icharus is very nearby to this one. If the Gate works correctly, I will be arriving approximately 999 years AGC, a few months before the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata-Nui in this continuity. Yes, the Shadow Blade is complete, the new Kraahkan is forged, and the Gate is charged. Mechs are melding the last of hundreds of strong, micro-thin lattice-layers of protosteel onto my body. The time has come to leave this deserted and desolate ruin of a universe. The time has come to activate the Gate, and step though to a new universe where I can prepare the first stepping stone for my ultimate revenge. Characters *Teridax